Predatory Spider-Man Vol 1 3
Psylocke Initiative is the third issue of Predatory Spider-Man. Psylocke Initiative 'Milton Academy for Health Sciences… ' James strolls across the grass oval at the heart of the school, backpack on, and a smile across his face. He sees a girl with long, black hair and walks over, “Liz, what was the biology homework?” She looks at him with a sparkle in her eye, “Just a summary of chapter 18.2, then we’re expected to work on the assignment.” “Okay, thanks.” He walks away, heading into the locker sheds. “Dude! We need to talk!” A tall, blonde-haired boy rushes over to him. “Huh?” He looks at the boy and assumes him to be one who had texted him, Noah, “Oh, yeah. Sorry, been busy.” His smile widens, “Sup?” “Nothing much, just had a double period of math. Not that fun.” Curious, James asks, “The drugs worn off?” “Sorry, what?” “Last night? The texts? You were acting like you were on crack or something.” He laughs, Noah does as well. “Yeah, worn off. Forgot to get my top up this morning. It’s a bummer really.” He wraps his arm around James’ neck, “So, you excited? End of the school day.” James nods, “Yeah, it’s pretty great.” He bites his lip, “What have you got planned for the weekend? Anything exciting?” “Nah, I’ll just be chilling at home.” He squeezes James’ shoulder, surprising him. James’ heart begins to race, “Being lazy?” His deep voice echoing through James’ head, Noah speaks, “Yeah, guess you could say that.” He laughs slightly. “You should come over, we can chill and that!” “I’ll check with my parents, they’re kinda strict. I’ll get back to you on that one.” “F*** yeah, made a new friend.” James smiles, once again, as Noah pulls his arm back and walks off to the side. “Oh crap.” He feels his heart racing, pounding against his chest, “This isn’t good.” 'The rooftops of Milton, later… ' “Come on James, you barely know the guy.” He jumps from building to building in his Spider-Man costume. “You can’t fall for him. You’ve spoken twice, and one of those times was texting!” He talks to himself, bounding over streets. VWASH! A purple jet of flames lights appears several streets away from James. “What the hell was that?” He skids to a halt and looks to the side, seeing the jet just before it dies down. “Spider to the rescue!” He turns and begins to run, leaping across to the next building. “Could this be my first English supervillain?” He jumps over to the last building, skids to a halt at the edge and looks down. Nobody, not a single living being visible on the street below. VWASH! This time from behind him. He looks to see a woman, about his age, standing only a few metres away. She wears a formfitting black suit with a white ‘x’ across her chest. “Who are you?” “Wait…do I know you?” He looks at her closely, “I’m sure I’ve seen you somewhere before.” “Who are you?” VWASH! Purple flame shoots from her hands, forming katanas. “Tell me!” Terrified, James grabs the top of his mask and pulls it off. “James Harold Avery, born December…” “JAMES!?” She looks shocked. He looks at her closely as she pushes her hair back. “Liz?” He laughs, “Oh my god! What’s with the purple? Nevermind, that doesn’t matter! Why are you trying to kill me?” The katanas disappear, “I wasn’t going to kill you. Just taunt you a bit.” She looks at him, “That explains why Spider-Man only showed up recently.” “No, sorry, I’m going to ask. What’s with the purple?” She glares at him, a purple flicker in her eyes. She takes a deep breath and calms down, “Mutant.” “You’re a Mutant!? That is so cool! I’ve always wanted to be friends with a Mutant, but they’re afraid of revealing themselves. Which seems kinda ridiculous, cause superpowers? They’re awesome!” A purple bubble appears around his mouth, clamping it shut. “Mutants aren’t exactly accep…” She hears something. James mumbles, not being able to speak. “I thought…I thought I heard a gunshot…” Her purple katanas appear once more, “You’re coming with me.” The bubble around James’ mouth disappears, and he nods. “Let’s go.” She walks backwards to the edge of the roof, then runs and jumps, landing on the next one, with James following behind her. The two hurry across the rooftops, passing over several streets before they reach the scene of the gun shot. They look down, two men in ragged clothes stand, guns pointed at the dead body of a man in a suit. “Cr**! What have we done?” The other man punches him, knocking him unconscious. “The boss is going to kill us!” He begins pacing. Liz jumps down and prepares her ‘katanas’, “What did you do?” The guy look at her, “Cr**! No! This is…” He falls to his knees, “Do it! Kill me! I’m going to die anyw…” BANG! Three holes hit him in the head, one in the middle of his forehead, and one in each eye. His body hits the ground. James quickly scans the rooftops, and sees the assassin. “Liz!” She looks up at him, and he points at the man at the edge of the roof several houses down. James runs towards him, but just before he reaches him, the sniper begins to shake and falls to the ground. Liz quickly climbs the building and looks at the body. James watches in shock from several metres away. “What happened to him?” She looks up to look him in the eye, “Cyanide pill. Whatever they did, they didn’t want to give away any details…so they died.” She bites her lip, “Something’s going on. For tonight, just head home. I’ll talk to you another time about all this.” James merely nods, then begins to hump the rooftops, heading back home. As soon as he’s gone, Liz pulls the sleeve of the sniper up, revealing a tattoo of a horn, with the word ‘RHINO’ in thick, black letters. “Oh no…” Category:Predatory Spider-Man Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan Fiction by PhotonCommander10 Category:Created by PhotonCommander10